September 4
by Electrica Cullen Black
Summary: Hay días que te cambian la vida para siempre. Para Edward y Bella fue un cuatro de septiembre. Oneshoot.


_Summary: Hay días que te cambian la vida para siempre. Para Edward y Bella fue un cuatro de septiembre._

_Characters: Bella /Edward_

_Raiting: M_

**SEPTEMBER 4**

Bella Swan se removió incomoda en el asiento. Era absurdo, por supuesto, pero... sentía todos los ojos del local sobre su persona. No como si estuviesen juzgándola, que va, era mucho peor... los notaba como pequeñas ascuas incandescentes atormentando su delicada y nívea piel; tanto la que el recatado vestido de tirantes anchos dejaba expuesta como la que ocultaba.

Tomo la carta buscando distraer la mente y lograr así alejar momentáneamente esa sensación. Leyó hasta la última palabra como si se tratase de la novela más intrigante del momento, es decir, tratando de imaginar el aspecto, textura, sabor y olor de todos y cada uno de los platos que la componían... más fue inútil.

Un furtivo vistazo a su alrededor le confirmo lo que ya sabía, nadie la estaba observando. Bueno... quizá un grupo de jóvenes acodados en la barra del bar situada en el otro extremo del local, pero... no podría asegurarlo. Después de todo puede que fuese una simple casualidad que sus ojos se hubiesen cruzado un par de veces con los de alguno de esos tres chicos.

Por enésima vez, agradeció enormemente que su amiga y compañera de piso, Alice, tuviese esa noche su propia e importantísima cita, pero más aún que el amor de su vida fuese Jasper Whitlock.

Estaría eternamente en deuda con el buenazo, maravilloso, y sobre todo considerado Jazz por "arriesgar su vida" pasándose a recogerla con media hora de antelación sobre el horario previsto. El guiño y la frase susurrada durante la despedida: "aprovecha la libertad Bells", no dejaban lugar a dudas. Aquello fue una decisión premeditada, no la consecuencia lógica de una exacerbada actitud previsora ante la amenaza de trafico denso con altas probabilidades de atascos, como alegó con carita angelical ante la de pocos amigos con que le recibió su novia aún sin arreglar.

Él conocía perfectamente a su chica, sabía que no cejaría hasta encargarse del look para "la gran noche", como llevaba denominándola durante toda la semana... e intuitivo como siempre, también supo lo que supondría para "la pobre victima", o sea la tímida y patosa de Bella, tener que lidiar con un minúsculo vestido y unos taconazos de vértigo. Así pues, haciendo honor a su natural carácter piadoso y galante, pensó en un modo para concederle la oportunidad de deshacerse del atuendo de "mujer fatal", maquillaje incluido, con el que aquel _duendecillo _loco por la moda sin duda se empeñaría en _disfrazarla_ para, según sus propias palabras, deslumbrarlos a todos.

Oportunidad que, por descontado, Bella aprovechó de inmediato reemplazando el ajustado vestido de satén azul con su espectacular escotazo, la espalda al descubierto y el dobladillo a medio muslo por otro cincuenta por ciento lino, cincuenta por ciento algodón con tirantes anchos y amplia falda por debajo de la rodilla. También se desprendió del elegante par de "rompe tobillos" con tacón de aguja trasparente y cintas de seda. En su lugar escogió unas cómodas sandalias planas de cuero marrón.

Junto a la comodidad y confianza de volver a llevar su ropa interior habitual, nada de minúsculos tangas y parches en vez de sostén,el pelo suelto y la cara lavada y libre de cualquier potingue completaron los cambios necesarios para que volviese a sentirse ella misma; para que el espejo mostrarse una imagen en la que, aunque distaba de agradarse, al menos le permitía reconocerse.

Suspiró. ¿En que demonios estaba pensando cuando acepto acudir a aquella cita? ¿Qué hacía que no se marchaba? Estaría justificado pues ya llegaba media hora tarde... sin embargo no sería del todo correcto ¿Y si él no venía o... peor aún, lo había hecho y al verla se había largado sin más?

Sacudió la cabeza dolida por su propio comentario. No él no haría una cosa así. Él no era de esa clase de hombres, ¿verdad?. Además, no es que fuese una cita a ciegas ni nada de eso. No habían recurrido a la típica flor en la solapa para él y determinado libro para ella como en las películas anticuadas, pues ambos conocían de sobra el aspecto del otro. Así que no podría sentirse decepcionado al verla... ¿o sí?.

Tragó en seco el nudo que, procedente del estómago y ascendiendo con celeridad hasta atorarse en la garganta, amenazaba con cortarle el suministro de aire de un momento a otro; mientras la rabia y la frustración hacían de las suyas llevando al borde de las lágrimas los ojos que a _él _tanto le gustaban, sus _dos diminutas tacitas de chocolate,_ como solía describirlos.

¿Por qué le hizo caso a Alice y sus optimistas estadísticas sobre el elevado numero de parejas estables y/o matrimonios, que iniciaron su feliz relación con unas conversaciones amistosas vía chat o messenger?. Obvio. Porque siempre las remataba con su propio caso como ejemplo fehaciente, recitando como si se tratase de un poderoso mantra: _O si no, fíjate en mí, Bells._

Aquella frase esperanzadora comenzaba a perder todo su poder de convicción a pasos agigantados. El hecho de que ella y Jazz llevasen cerca de un año juntos; de que si nada ni nadie lo impedía por las malas, apartir de esta noche empezaría la cuenta atrás para que sellasen su particular pacto de amor ante el altar... no garantizaba, ni lo más mínimo, que a todo el mundo le fuese a funcionar.

Suspiró lánguidamente, y negándose a reconocer el atisbo de la envidia sana que envolvía al pensamiento causante de tal suspiro, se preguntó cual habría sido el método ideado por aquel imaginativo angelote rubio para sorprender a su amiga con la preciosa sortija que ocultaba en el bolsillo interior de la elegante chaqueta... y por supuesto, con la pregunta decisiva que la acompañaría, confiriéndole un valor sentimental incalculable. Quizá, optando por la clásica pose, en este preciso instante ya estuviese arrodillado ante ella.

Un nuevo y prolongado suspiro escapó de sus labios ante la vivida recreación de tan romántica escena.

Lástima que Alice, gracias a su sexto sentido rallando el don premonitorio, ya se _"oliera"_ algo. En muchas ocasiones era verdaderamente molesto, aunque no tanto como su impaciencia. Sin duda acabaría obligando al pobre Jazz a precipitar su declaración restándole un tanto de lucimiento, pero... tal y como él solía decir: "_Alice es una fuerza descontrolada de la naturaleza, el contrapunto perfecto para su excesiva calma y... tal vez por esa misma razón, la mujer de su vida"._

Desde muy temprana edad, Edward Cullen fue un niño disciplinado, responsable y con un gran sentido del honor y el respeto hacía el prójimo. Esas cualidades, tan en desuso hoy en día, le habían granjeado en más ocasiones de las que podría recordar, caso que estuviese dispuesto a hacer el intento, ser el objeto de burla de sus compañeros a lo largo de todas las etapas de su vida estudiantil; pero no por eso renunció jamás ni a uno solo de sus principios.

También poseía una mente ágil y habida de conocimiento,un ego casi inexistente y una infinita paciencia.

Por todas esas razones, el doctor Carlisle Cullen solía decir con manifiesto orgullo que su hijo menor reunía los requisitos necesarios para ser el mejor en el campo que había escogido. Y es que Edward estaba a punto de graduarse en una carrera en la que tendría que afrontar situaciones extremas casi a diario, y tomar decisiones sobre la marcha al respecto con la mayor celeridad y precisión posible. Una en la que cualquier mínimo error o vacilación podría costarle a alguien el más alto de los precios, la vida.

Padre e hijo no solamente compartían la vocación por sanar a los demás, también la firme convicción de que un buen facultativo debía ser ante todo humano; es decir alguien cercano, compasivo y atento con sus pacientes. Un criterio que por desgracia no estaba contemplado en ningún libro de texto ni ninguna tesis o estudio, y que por ende era rápidamente sacrificado, en el mejor de los casos durante el primer año de residencia, por todos los médicos, salvo contadas y honrosas excepciones, en aras de una supuesta mayor profesionalidad y eficacia.

Edward confiaba plenamente en sus capacidades para superar cualquier obstáculo. Le deparase lo que le deparase el futuro, seguiría los pasos y enseñanzas de su progenitor... lograría evitar caer en aquel _despropósito ridículo _como solía clasificarlo Carlisle.

Esta noche sin embargo toda su seguridad en sí mismo se tambaleó conforme encaró la puerta del restaurante... De repente su plan ya no parecía tan adecuado.

Emmett, su confidente y mejor amigo al margen de la feliz circunstancia de ser su hermano mayor, percibió de inmediato el cambio operado en su ánimo.

- Hey, no estas obligado a hacerlo... siempre puedes llamarla por teléfono para explicárselo –Ofreció posando su mano derecha sobre el hombro que le pillaba más cerca, frotándolo a continuación en un intento por reconfortarlo de alguna manera.

- En eso te equivocas Em, claro que tengo que hacerlo –contestó con aire derrotado, para luego y tras un suspiró de pura frustración añadir entre dientes, mostrando el alto grado de resentimiento furioso acumulado hacia el culpable de cargar sus hombros con aquella obligación ineludible– James usó mis fotos, mis recuerdos y un remedo de mi forma de ser para atraerla hasta aquí. Por lo tanto es a mí a quien esta esperando y... –se le quebró la voz y tuvo que carraspear para recuperarla mientras cerraba los ojos y se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice– seré yo quien la dañe haga lo que haga.

- Lo pagará hermano. En tu portátil hay suficientes pruebas como para hacer que se le caiga el pelo. Uso y apropiación indebida de equipo informático, suplantación de personalidad, piratería informática... –Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial conforme enumeraba los cargos– Uff presenta la denuncia y déjame a mí el resto.

Por su aspecto físico, cualquiera achacaría a Emmett Cullen ser el capitán del equipo universitario de fútbol y mantenerse en sus estudios gracias a ese estatus pero... nada más lejos de la realidad. Lo cierto era que hacía ya tres años que el mayor de los hermanos Cullen había conseguido graduarse por meritos propios entre los diez mejores de su promoción; y que en estos momentos trabajaría en uno de los más prestigiosos bufetes de abogados de la ciudad, donde por cierto se le auguraba un futuro brillante, de no ser por su empeño en negarse sistemáticamente a defender a todo aquel que consideraba culpable.

En vez de eso, y para mayor orgullo de sus padres, Carlisle y Esme, tras la correspondiente renuncia y/o despido, según se mire, montó el suyo propio junto a un compañero con similares valores éticos y morales.

- Esta claro que ese cerdo no es ningún estúpido, simplemente no contó con la posibilidad de que regresaras antes de la fecha prevista. Indudablemente para cuando eso ocurriese habría hecho desaparecer todo sin dejar rastro, salvo el inevitable por supuesto. –Se encogió de hombros–. Eso no le preocupaba lo más mínimo, la única forma de que te enterases era demasiado remota. ¿Cuántas probabilidades había de que te topases con esa pobre chica? –Sacudió la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica–. Lo peor de todo es que si hubiese llegado a suceder... la habríamos tomado por una loca obsesionada contigo dios sabe porque.

- Sí, tienes razón. Jamás la habría creído.– Combino Edward– Y pensar que, de no ser por el adelanto del examen de anatomía... él habría salido totalmente impune.

- ¿Totalmente? –Inquirió el hermano y no el abogado.

- ¡Oh vamos, Emmett!. Te agradezco lo que intentas hacer, pero sabes tan bien como yo que en el fondo no hay caso. No podemos demostrar que fuese él quien escribió todos esos correos y por lo tanto todo se reducirá a su palabra contra la mía. Incluso el más inepto de los abogados contraatacaría alegando que todo es obra mía... una retorcida y artificiosa venganza por cualquier trivialidad que se les ocurra.

Por primera vez en toda la noche, Emmett Cullen analizó con fría imparcialidad las pruebas. Contaban con una confesión completa de todas sus fechorías redactada por el propio "acusado" en forma de un jactante correo electrónico dirigido a sus colegas. Seguramente había quedado archivado en "borradores" por obra y gracia de tardar demasiado en ser enviado y no a propósito como todos los demás. Esa era la piedra angular de la acusación y... Edward tenía razón. A los ojos del tribunal podría haberlo escrito cualquiera.

- ¡Malditasea! –Bramó. Odiaba tener que admitir una derrota, sobre todo cuando ni siquiera le daban la ocasión de presentar batalla.– Odio mi trabajo cuando permite a gentuza como James irse de rositas.

- ¿¡ Cómo puede haber tipos así, y que demonios sacan con cosas como esta ! –Intervino Peter, un amigo fiel desde que tenían uso de razón, el tercer mosquetero por así decirlo, tragándose a duras penas el insulto que pugnaba por brotar de sus labios sustituyendo a la palabra _tipos _de viva voz igual que lo hacía en su cabeza.

- No lo sé. Pero me alegro de no ser uno de ellos. –Concluyó Edward entrando al local con decisión.

Peter y Emmett le siguieron prestos a cumplir su cometido.

Se suponía que le acompañaban para igualar fuerzas caso que James y sus _secuaces _anduviesen por allí, pero... la verdad era que ambos, y sin ponerse previamente de acuerdo, tenían otras intenciones. No estaban dispuestos a permitir al pequeño de los Cullen participar en aquella pelea bajo ningún concepto. Él debía quedar libre para ocuparse de la tarea más delicada y ardua.

El local no era muy lujoso, pero aún así enseguida apareció una chica para atenderles, libretita en mano. Edward probó suerte preguntando por una reserva a su nombre mientras barría la estancia con la mirada. Distaba mucho, y por múltiples motivos, de ser el sitio que él habría escogido para una primera cita.

Para empezar, el ambiente estaba sobrecargado de ruido y humo, la decoración... bueno, digamos que no encajaba exactamente con su idea de una velada romántica y, por si fuera poco, estaba la cuestión del bar con su extensa y variopinta clientela. Este estaba situado a la izquierda, delimitado apenas por un amplio y rustico arco de bloques desiguales de piedra; lo que no ofrecía mucha intimidad a los comensales respecto a los parroquianos asiduos que acudían simplemente a tomarse unas copas.

- Eh... sí, pero debe haber un error Señor Cullen. –Dijo la chica tras consultar las primeras paginas de la libretita– Me temo que tengo anotada una mesa para dos y hace un buen rato que instalé en ella a una señorita que... –sus ojos viajaron nerviosos de aquel Dios griego a sus acompañantes, apuestos también a su manera, deseando fervientemente que alguno de ellos anunciase que aquella chica era su compañera.

- Todo correcto querida. –Interfirió Emmett desmoronando sus expectativas– Nosotros pasaremos al bar– Aclaró reteniendo a su hermano por el hombro al tiempo que Peter le cerraba el paso con su cuerpo.

Los tres habían divisado a _los malos _y... ya no era necesario que la solicita "metre guión camarera" les indicase la ubicación de la mesa donde esperaba Bella. Quedaba bastante clara siguiendo la dirección de sus miradas llenas de perversa diversión.

- Eddie –susurró el mayor de los Cullen al oído de su hermano, indicándole con la un movimiento de cabeza a la pobre victima de aquella cruel broma.– ¿No crees que ya ha esperado bastante? Ve con ella y deja que nosotros nos ocupemos de _ellos._

- Pero son tres. No es justo que os meta en una guerra que ni siquiera es la vuestra para luego abandonar el campo de batalla, dejándoos encima en inferioridad numérica. –Protestó en voz baja un Edward abrumado por el peso de la necesidad de estar en dos sitios a la vez.

- ¡¿Bromeas? . Eso hará que sea mucho más _divertido. _– Respondió en voz alta un risueño Emmett, olvidando la indiscreta compañía femenina.– Ahora que le echo la vista encima a tu nuevo compañero de habitación, resulta que no tiene ni media torta. Tres contra tres sería demasiado _fácil._

- Cierto –Concordó Peter– Mmm... desde que te dejé has bajado mucho la calidad de tus compañías, chaval. Ya ni siquiera prometen una pelea como Dios manda. –Bromeó. Guiñándole seguidamente un ojo a la desconcertada empleada, buscando así distraerla y quitarle, de cara a sus ojos, algo de hierro a la situación.

Funcionó a las mil maravillas. La pobre tonta rió coqueta pensando que, _después de todo este tampoco estaba mal_ y comenzó a trazar estrategias para seducirlo. Desde luego no podía saber, y puede que tampoco le importase de todos modos, que a principios del verano anterior aquel chico y su novia formal, Charlotte, decidieron dar un paso más en su relación e irse a vivir juntos.

Fue entonces cuando la dirección de la residencia universitaria, sin consulta ni aviso previo de ninguna clase, aprovechó la plaza vacante instalando a aquel completo cretino en la vida de Edward. No se conocían con anterioridad pero bastó un escaso cuarto de hora para que ambas partes decidiesen que no merecía la pena el esfuerzo de cambiar realmente ese estatus. Eran como el agua y el aceite... se toleraban pero jamás se mezclarían.

El pequeño de los Cullen era tenaz aunque también sabía cuando darse por vencido. Estudió apenas unos segundos los rostros de su hermano y su amigo, para acto seguido sacar de su ensoñación lujuriosa a la camarera preguntándole donde estaba su mesa. Obviamente no necesitaba que le acompañase, pero al margen de que _ese _era su trabajo y por lo tanto lo más indicado, también le serviría para mantenerla alejada de ellos proporcionándoles libertad de movimientos.

- Esta bien. Denme diez minutos para sacar a Bella de aquí. –murmuró sobre su hombro.

Peter sonrió y alzó la mano mostrando el universal signo del O.K. Después lanzó una mirada impaciente hacía "el objetivo". No es que se hubiese criado en un conservador ambiente sureño que potenciase el sentido de la caballerosidad y la defensa de las damas, ni nada parecido. Simplemente era un defensor acérrimo de sus amigos.

Para Emmett en cambio era una cuestión doblemente personal. Primero e indudablemente porque James Gigant había usurpado la identidad de su hermano, y segundo porque lo había hecho para dañar a una chica... un tema especialmente candente para él, sobre todo desde que conoció al amor de su vida. Un ángel rubio al que le destrozaron las alas una fría noche de invierno.

Hace justamente tres años, Rosalie Hale fue hallada prácticamente muerta y semi enterrada en el parque cercano a su casa por un madrugador aficionado al atletismo. Su prometido y cuatro amigotes borrachos y desalmados la habían abordado cuando regresaba de visitar a una amiga... Se _divirtieron _agrediéndola brutalmente tanto física como sexualmente hasta el extremo de darla por muerta.

Por uno de esos caprichos del destino, Rose fue paciente de Carlisle. Emmett no dudó en ir a verla al hospital a ofrecerle sus servicios en cuanto su padre lo permitió, quedando prendado de ella a pesar de las múltiples heridas, contusiones y la más que comprensible hosquedad.

Tras varios intentos frustrados, finalmente aceptó ser su primer cliente. Su caso fue el bautismo de fuego del joven abogado ante los tribunales.

Durante la instrucción del sumario y el posterior juicio, ambos, victima y abogado, Rose y Emmett, llegaron a congeniar bastante; incluso se sintieron mutuamente atraídos... no obstante no se permitieron familiaridades de ese tipo. Él, aparte del echo de que tal comportamiento estaba reñido con la profesionalidad de la que pretendía hacer gala, comprendió que sería rápidamente rechazado; que ella tardaría bastante en confiar de nuevo en un hombre y admitir que se le acercara... Ella por su parte estaba demasiado destrozada como para darse cuenta ni de sus propios sentimientos.

No fue hasta un año después del juicio que Em le pidió oficialmente salir, aunque hasta entonces había optado por hacerse el encontradizo procurando no perder por completo el contacto, y tan sólo habían transcurrido seis meses desde que Rose cedió ante su amable y galante insistencia de ser algo más que amigos; concediéndose así la oportunidad de ser feliz junto a alguien que realmente merece la pena. Alguien que la querrá y respetará siempre.

Bella miro de reojo una vez más a su alrededor, consumiendo los cinco minutos que se había fijado de tope antes de abandonar lo más dignamente posible el restaurante. No sería capaz de resistir ni una sola mirada más de condescendiente lastima por parte de "soy Sindy, su camarera para esta noche" y, aceptémoslo, estaba claro que era victima de un plantón en toda regla. Tan sólo deseaba llegar a casa, encender el portátil y encontrar una perfecta y maravillosa explicación que lo justificase, esperándola en su bandeja de entrada. Se resistía a creer que simplemente hubiese jugado con ella y sus sentimientos... No, no lo creería mientas le quedase alguna alternativa a la que aferrarse.

Enseguida se topo con la cara de pocos amigos de "Sindy", que avanzaba con resolución entre las mesas en aquella dirección, y pensó que quizá, agotada la paciencia del encargado, la mandaban a conminarla a pedir de una maldita vez o abandonar el establecimiento... después de todo, y tal y como le había confesado entusiastamente la chica nada más llegar, no estaban acostumbrados a lidiar con este tipo de situaciones al ser la primera vez que alguien hacía una reserva como en esos _"sitios finos". _Además, seguramente no se podían permitir el lujo de tener ocupada innecesariamente aquella mesa.

Esos pensamientos desembocaron inevitablemente en otros. Primero pensó que Edward no debía conocer el local y, que al igual que Alice, se dejó llevar por el engañoso nombre... –Aunque de todas formas y pensándolo bien, su querida amiga Al siempre fue, es y será un caso aparte dada su tendencia a exagerar en la elegancia y sofisticación a la hora de arreglarse para salir, fuese cual fuese el destino.– más enseguida las atormentadoras dudas tomaron las riendas ¿Qué había más humillante para una chica que ser plantada en público?... la respuesta dolió como una bofetada por lo cerca que le había andado, aunque tenía que reconocer que su situación nunca habría sido tan extrema en aquel sitio. Aparte de serlo ante el altar, la peor pesadilla de una chica era ser plantada en un tugurio de mala muerte lleno de sinvergüenzas y borrachos lanzados, llevando el más elegante, exclusivo y cortisimo de los vestidos de noche... Pero ¿por qué quería hacerle eso Edward Cullen?

Un par de ojos verdes, una tímida sonrisa torcida y un cabello rebelde disiparon al instantes todas esas tonterías.

En el bar, las risotadas y mofas cesaron de golpe. Ni James ni sus acompañantes salían de su asombro. Dudaron unos silenciosos segundos sobre que hacer, a continuación mantuvieron una acalorada discusión al respecto, todos pretendían escurrir el bulto ante las previsibles consecuencias, finalmente optaron por el clásico y cobarde "sálvese quien pueda" y emprendieron la retirada visiblemente enfadados entre sí. Emmett y Peter les siguieron de cerca, no había necesidad de organizar un revuelo cuando se podía tratar todo discretamente en el aparcamiento.

En cuanto sus miradas se encontraron, Edward supo que no podría hacerlo... por lo menos no tan de sopetón. Lo pospuso diez minutos más, y luego otros veinte mientras charlaban con naturalidad.

Ella no manifestó en ningún momento el enfado que cabría esperar, más bien al contrario, parecía agradecida, como si en el fondo le sorprendiese su presencia. Algo que desde luego le dificultaba mucho más las cosas al joven Cullen. De hecho, ni siquiera le permitió terminar la improvisada disculpa por hacerla esperar que brotó espontánea e inconscientemente de sus labios en cuanto pensó lo mucho que le gustaría conocerla.

Mirándole directamente a los ojos alargo la mano y la deposito sobre las de él, fuertemente entrelazadas sobre la mesa, asegurándole con total tranquilidad que eso ya pertenecía al pasado y por lo tanto carecía de importancia. Acto seguido le descubrió el verdadero grado de inseguridad que la abrumaba, mordiéndose el labio inferior y apartando con brusquedad la mirada y la mano.

Era sorprendente comprobar como aquella chica que tenía frente a sí era exactamente tal y como se mostraba en los correos. Tímida, sensible... tal vez demasiado ingenua... pero sobre todo y para la desgracia y desesperación de Edward, también absolutamente fascinante y encantadora.

En definitiva, constató con tremenda amargura que le gustaba, y mucho.

Maldiciéndose interiormente y fingiendo un tono bromista, propuso comenzar de nuevo partiendo de cero, para acto seguido presentarse.

- Hola, mi nombre es Edward Cullen. Soy estudiante del último curso de medicina y... estoy encantado de conocerla señorita... –Dejó la frase inconclusa a modo de pregunta arqueando una ceja.

Ella le siguió la corriente feliz de oír absolutamente _todo _de sus labios.

Isabella Swan, Bella para los amigos... amm... segundo curso de literatura.

- ¿Te importa si te llamó Bells? –No quería usar el mismo apodo cariñoso que emplease James, y desde luego , por mucho que se negase a pensar en ello, deseaba ser más que un amigo– ¿Y qué tal si te llevo a un lugar más acogedor y elegante? –Ofreció paseando a modo de disculpa la mirada por las mesas cercanas y la cena que les acababan de servir.

- El lugar y la comida es lo de menos, lo que de verdad importa es la compañía. –Susurró Bella, encendiéndosele las mejillas.

Edward se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Un tic nervioso adquirido durante la etapa más insegura de su vida, la adolescencia, y que con el paso del tiempo había acabado convirtiéndose, junto con la sonrisa torcida, en una de sus señas de identidad.

No podía dar crédito al cúmulo de sentimientos y sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Jamás pensó que alguien pudiese inspirarle ni la mitad... y mucho menos en tan poco tiempo y con tanta intensidad. Con Tania, su gran amor del instituto, y su primer desengaño, ni siquiera había alcanzado una tercera parte.

Treinta y cinco minutos después de la cena, Edward Cullen flotaba de regreso hacía su coche, aparcado frente a la casa de _"su bella",_ tras un casto beso de buenas noches en la mejilla junto al portal.

Sentía la apremiante y eufórica necesidad de gritarle al mundo entero que estaba locamente enamorado, pero al mismo tiempo la agónica desesperación del pánico a perderla lastraba su corazón.

Mañana sería su segunda cita y el momento de contarle toda la verdad. No podía vivir sin ella, pero tampoco cimentar su relación sobre una mentira.

Un mes y un innumerable montón de llantos, de ramos de flores arrojados a la basura sin siquiera leer la tarjeta e insistentes llamadas telefónicas interrumpidas a la primera palabra más tarde, Bella aparco a un lado su innata testarudez reconociendo que, una vez más, su mejor amiga y confidente intima tenía toda la razón. No importaba en absoluto el _como _ni el _porqué _Edward Cullen hubiese entrado en su vida... lo que verdaderamente contaba era lo que su corazón gritaba noche y día al respecto.

Así fue como la boda de Alice y Jasper representó para ellos su decimoquinta cita. Y como la fiesta de graduación del flamante "Doctor Cullen resultó la excusa perfecta para presentarla oficialmente a su familia. También como, sin casi darse cuenta, de nuevo llegó el cuatro de septiembre.

El día del aniversario de su primer encuentro, y por expreso deseo de Bella, acabaron celebrándolo frente a frente en aquella misma mesa, eso sí, esta vez y a petición de Edward, adornada para la ocasión con un par de velas. Había refunfuñado un poco teniendo que cancelar una magnifica velada con música de violín y todo, pero simplemente era incapaz de negarle nada a su Bells.

El local no había cambiado nada en absoluto. Al parecer la frase "renovarse o morir" no iba con él ni con su menú. De no ser por las velas, habría sido como viajar atrás en el tiempo.

- ¿A qué viene esa sonrisilla? –Preguntó una juguetona Bella desde el marco de la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Edward Cullen volvió de sus pensamientos y la intensifico contemplando que tal le sentaba su regalo de aniversario. Definitivamente el azul era el color de aquella hermosa criatura, y la luz a sus espaldas realzaba la sensación de que era una visión que se desvanecería de un momento a otro.

A juzgar por como reaccionó su bajo vientre, parte de su cerebro estaba más interesado en como esa luz dejaba poco trabajo a la imaginación. La ya de por si transparente camisola, prácticamente había desaparecido mostrando el minúsculo dos piezas de fino encaje que apenas ocultaba los encantos que tanto anhelaba disfrutar.

El chico tragó en seco y palmeo el lado libre del colchón en cuanto ella comenzó a hacer posturitas para que la viese desde todos los ángulos posibles. Para su desencanto, Bella no saltó inmediatamente a la cama como habría sido su deseo, en vez de eso gateo lenta y tortuosamente desde los pies. Así que él jugó su última carta.

- Pensaba en que, a diferencia de otras parejas, nosotros siempre podríamos recrear con exactitud nuestra primera cita, cena incluida... pero entonces apareciste tú y... bueno... –Carraspeo para aclararse la voz, ronca por el deseo.– ahora no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea _"comerte" _por entero.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Bella acortó la distancia hasta sus labios. Y tomando furiosa posesión de ellos, quedó a horcajadas sobre su vientre.

Inmersos ambos a un estado febril de pura necesidad, destrozaron mutuamente la ropa que separaba sus pieles al tiempo que sus lenguas seguían haciendo lo que tanto ansiaban practicar con sus palpitantes sexos. Entregarse la una a la otra.

Una vez más, en mitad de un pequeño instante de semilucidez, Edward Cullen pensó que Dios había creado los pellos de Bella Swan teniendo en cuenta que cupiesen en el hueco de sus manos. Ella por su parte, volvió a dar gracias por el sorprendente milagro de poder acogerlo por completo en su interior.

Después no hubo más que caricias y besos por puro instinto, acompañados de incontrolados jadeos, mientras las caderas de Bella seguían el intenso ritmo marcado por las manos de Edward.

FIN

_**Escrito con todo mi amor para el contest del 1er aniversario del blog de Neny W. Cullen "Mis historias con Edward y Bella". Por personas como tú hermanita, siempre merece la pena acostarse tarde.**_

_**Por desgracia en la realidad estas cosas no pasan así... pero soy una romantica incurable que adora los finales felices. Además, finales tristes ya tenemos de sobra en la vida real, ¿no?.**_

_**Agradezco mucho sus reviews... me dejan alguno para esta historia?  
**___

_**Gracias chicas por el 3º Puesto. No me lo esperaba.**_


End file.
